


Snowflakes and coffee

by orphan_account



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Snow, ahha ah i love christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: CrissColfer</p><p>Words: 1257</p><p>Rating: PG-13</p><p>Summary: Christmas fluff. That’s all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes and coffee

‘OH MY GOD IT’S SNOWING!’  
Chris jolted awake, pulled from his dream which he was already forgetting. Opening his eyes as little as possible he saw Darren, his best friend, standing by the curtains he had just ripped open. He spun around, and his face split into a grin as soon as he saw that Chris was awake. He jammed his eyes shut again, blocking out the bright morning light and feigning sleep.

Darren leapt onto the bed, jumping around on top of Chris.  
‘Ooohhhh it’s snowing there’s snow snow snow snow’ he sang ’ snowy snow Chris Chris I know you’re awake it’s snowing oh my GOD IT’S ACTUALLY SNOWING.’   
He danced around the bed some more, ignoring the half asleep groans he was eliciting from Chris.  
‘What time is it?’ Chris grumbled. There was a pause in the jumping in which Chris could only assume was Darren checking his watch. 

‘7.03’ came the bright reply. Chris moaned and buried his head in the pillow.   
‘I can’t believe there’s snow I love snow wow this is just wow. Can we go to the park later and make snow men and snow angels and have snowball fights, Chris, and-‘  
‘Darren’   
‘What?’  
‘If I promise to take you to the park later will you shut up?’  
‘Okay.’  
Chris held up the side of the blanket in relief, an invitation which Darren took immediately, snuggling down in the warmth next to Chris.   
He breathed in the scent of Darren, musky and sweet and buried his face in his neck, completely content.

When he woke up a few hours later, Darren was awake and looking at him.   
‘What are you doing?’ he asked.  
‘Watching you’  
‘…how long have you been doing that?’  
Darren looked at his watch.  
‘Nearly 2 hours’  
‘That’s pretty creepy, Darren. Did you sleep at all?’  
‘I couldn’t I’m so excited because there’s SNOW, Chris.’  
Chris sighed and lifted his hand to his face, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.   
‘You’re very pretty when you sleep’, Darren said.   
‘Again. Creepy’  
‘Sorry’

Sitting up, Chris yawned and ran fingers through his hair, pulling his hand away with a disgusted look.   
‘Darren.’  
‘Hmm?’ Darren looked up.  
‘Why is my hair in little plaits?’  
‘I was bored. And you were asleep.’ Darren beamed at him as if that was a perfectly acceptable explanation.  
He rolled out of bed and crossed to the mirror, biting back a laugh as he looked at himself. The left side of his head, presumably the one that had been facing Darren, was covered in tiny plaits; almost like cornrows they were so neat.

‘Darren what the hell.’   
He plucked the bits of hair between his fingers. There had to be somewhere between ten and twenty tiny braids. He heard footsteps as Darren approached him, wrapping his arms around his waist and tucking his chin in the crook of Chris’ neck, a common gesture.   
‘Well I think you look gorgeous, my little beauty queen.’   
Chris snorted and turned around but Darren kept his arms locked around him, forcing Chris to come nose to nose with Darren.   
‘I need to have a shower, Darren.’ He said softly. ‘Then we can go to the park.’ Darren’s eyes widened as if he’d forgotten their plan, and he released his hands. Chris smiled, gave him a quick kiss on the nose and headed to the bathroom.  
Half an hour and a piece of toast later they were standing by the front door, arguing over who got to wear ‘The Blaine scarf’.  
‘You wear it every day on set, I’ve worn it once and that was my birthday so it doesn’t count because you were obligated to let me wear it.’ Chris said.  
‘But Kurt has so many fabulous scarves, you could’ve taken one of those, but nooo you want the only Warbler scarf that is rightfully mine.’  
Darren managed all in one breath.

 

‘If you don’t let me wear it then we can’t go to the park.’ Chris said with a smirk.   
Darren looked affronted.   
‘That’s a low blow, Colfer.’ Grumbling under his breath he handed over the stripy scarf to a beaming Chris.  
Finally they were out the door, clothed in reindeer jumpers, Christmas socks, hats, gloves, scarves and thermal underwear in Darren’s case, his defence being, ‘What? It’s cold out, and my mom always said to keep warm what matters the most’ causing Chris to blush furiously.

 

Slurping coffee bought at the Lima Bean, they walked through the snowy streets, to the nearest park. Every few minutes Darren would point out something like a lump of snow shaped like a tomato or a squirrel eating a nut. The squirrel he named Kurt, and the tomato shaped snow he threw at Chris.  
They arrived at the park covered in melting snow and buzzing from their coffee. They knew where they were headed; the hill in the centre of the park, infamous for sledding down. It was early on a Wednesday morning, and the park was quiet and the snow still fresh.

‘Darren…please…wait for me’ Chris panted as they climbed the hill. It was steeper than it looked. Darren called to him from the top. He certainly had a lot of energy, Chris would give him that, but that was usually the effect coffee had on the already high-on-life Darren.  
A few agonizing minutes later he was at the top, and at that minute the snowflakes started to fall. Darren was instantly mesmerized, tilting his head upwards, mouth open and tongue out.  
Chris watched him with a smile playing across his features. Darren was so childlike, so innocent at times that it was easy to forget he was a grown adult. Then Chris remembered the snowball fight, and the totally unfair start Darren had had. I mean, pelting someone with snow while they’re adjusting their scarf is hardly fair.

 

Chris waited until the moment was perfect. Darren squeezed his eyes shut against the snow his mouth still wide open, catching the snow, and the time was right.  
In one swift movement, Chris sprang at Darren, tackling him around the waist and successfully bowling him over. However, one thing had been completely overlooked; they were on the edge of a hill.  
In a flurry of snow, scarves and hands they flew down the hill, gripping each other tightly, too shocked to speak. After what felt like eternity they rolled to a stop at the bottom of the hill, Darren lying on top of Chris, pinning him to the ground.

 

‘Ow’ he murmured. His eyes opened to see Darren looking at him. They were close, no closer than they had been before, but something about this seemed more intimate. Darren’s breath smelled of warm coffee and mint, his cheeks flushed, flakes of snow clinging to his eyelashes and Chris could see that Darren had freckles, albeit few, sprinkled on his nose.And then, as if a switch had been flipped in his brain, he knew what he wanted to do, what he had wanted to do ever since their first meeting.

He leant up, and pressed his cold lips against Darren’s warm ones, as if it was the simplest action in the world. And it was. Their lips fitted together perfectly, and Chris slid his fingers into Darren’s hair, evoking a sigh from him.  
After a few minutes, when Chris was gaining feeling in his toes again, they pulled apart.   
‘Wow’, was all Darren murmured.   
‘I know.’   
He smiled, and when Darren smiled down at him, it was like everything had fallen into place.


End file.
